That Cheesecake is a Killer!
by Jayro-X
Summary: An unrecognized XMen with strange powers desires to make herself known to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**That Cheesecake!**

**Chapter 1**

**"Welcome to Morrison's! Welcome to Morrison!" The slightly old greeter greeted smiling kids and creeped out men. "You will have the time of your life and the food of your life!" Morrison's was a tiny but famous little resatraunt hidden in the desert. They had the best food in the area…and she knew it.**

**"Welcome to Morrison's! Welcome to…ah hello young lady, welcome to Morrison's! Where's your date, gorgeous?" Gorgeous she was too. She was Asian, had long black hair tied in a ponytail and was about medium height with a nice size about her. She was wearing a sleeveless white tee and jeans with gold hoop earrings and pink lip gloss, but not a lot.**

**"I heard you guys have good food and I came to...try it out." She said this with a twinkle in her eye. "And yes I am single but I am way too expensive for you…just kidding!" she smiled at the nervous old man and stepped inside. She walked up to the bar and gazed at the two men sitting next to her, who both gazed back at her, amazed.**

**"How may I help you, miss?" he asked**

**"I'm here for the Morrison Mountain competition. Do you know where I could sign up?"**

**"Miss you must be kiddin me or pullin my leg or something! The Morrison Mountain is only for the world's most competitive eaters…big, huge men not little…women like you!"**

**"But the beauty pageant is a couple miles down the road and tonight is beach night! I could escort you down the road a couple of miles in my Impala and we can call it a date, beautiful?" the man sitting by her laughed after saying this.**

**"What do you think because I'm a women I can't win?"**

**"Lady", said the bartender, "I'm just saying you have to be at least a 200 pound woman just to attempt this. I'm looking at your flat stomach right now and it seems to me all eat is lettuce! Heheh!"**

**"Don't underestimate me." She smiled and pulled out 10 hundred dollar bills. "If I don't finish I'll give you a thousand dollars no questions asked and if I do finish you give me your respect." The bartender thought for a moment.**

**"Okay I'll do it but first you have to pass the test and get registered then we'll start. "Just follow me to this back room."**

**"Okay you two men come with me so I have witnesses, but other than than that, the rest of the guests can't see me eat, you guys will have to wait until after the competition!" She smiled and waved and went into the back with bartender and two men. One man turned away from the confident women and back towards his family and uttered two words to break their silence.**

**"She's doomed."**


	2. Chapter 2

**That Cheesecake!**

**Chapter 2**

**"Okay just sit down at this table while I prepare your test." Said the bartender. As the women sat down at the table in the back room she motioned the two men towards her.**

**"You guys believe in me, this is my chance for the world to see my power, so just help me out please?" The women smiled sweetly at one man with short dark hair.**

**"Uh um eh…okay." He studdered as the bartender walked out laughing to himself.**

**"So what are you guy's names?" She smiled at the other man.**

**"My name is Dave and this is Chaz." Said the man with the curly blond afro**

**"What's your name miss?" asked Chaz**

**"You guys don't recognize me…I'm one of the X-Men! I'm Miss Gaia!"**

**"Ah so you are Miss Gaia, I thought I recognized your pretty face." Said Chaz. Dave frowned.**

**"You're a mutant? I hate mutants…but for you I'll make an exception cuz you're just so beautiful." He looked up and down and whistled. "Whoo!"**

**"Aw you guys are so nice." Miss Gaia smiled**

**"So I have two questions for you Miss Gaia." Chaz said**

**"Yea?"**

**"My first is what are you powers because I never see you do anything except stand by the X-Men and well… look pretty." He smiled at her**

**"Well I'll show you my "other power" later on…but what's the second question?"**

**" His question is how in the world will you conquer the Morrison Mountain Challenge?" Dave interrupted. "I mean your stomach just looks so flat and you need"**

**Miss Gaia took a deep breath and pulled her shirt up a little revealing her flat belly. She closed and her eyes and concentrated and slowly her belly began to rise and round out little by little, then slowly it went back down. She let go of her shirt and smiled. The men were silent. Miss Gaia laughed.**

**"I'll tell you guys my whole story. My power is complete muscular control over my belly, which is actually a mutation. I can control it to her any type of liquid, solid or gas and to get rid of it. I heard from Professor X that I needed to test my capabilities of stretching my belly to it's limit and this restaurant has the best type of food that I need to test myself an also, it's good! I bet my whole team that I could win the Morrison Mountain Challenge and I they dropped me off here to see if I would make it back. But I need you guys to not tell the bartender this so I can convince him to let me try it. I know I can do it! I just need you guys to believe in me! So what do you guys say, will ya do it, please?" The two men stared at her.**

**"Of course!" Chaz said. "I believe in you!"**

**"Can you do it one more time?" Said Dave. Miss Gaia laughed**

**"Sure, as a matter of fact, can one of you hold this fan and fan it as hard as you can towards my mouth?" She revealed her belly again and handed Chaz a fan. "Fan hard." She said then opened her mouth. Chaz moved the fan close to her mouth while Dave moved in close and watched, eyes wide open. Chaz waved the air from the fan directly into her mouth and then let her swallow the air. Miss Gaia's belly rose a little then she opened her mouth again. He did this about thirty more times and by the time he finished, Miss Gaia looked about three months pregnant. She gently pushed her belly and the air moved out of her mouth and blew back into the air while her belly flattened back out.**

**"Wow." Dave said. He whistled again. Miss Gaia laughed**

**"Oh that's nothing, wait until I start the challenge…what's taking the bartender so long?**

**The bartender opened up the computer screen in the kitchen and revealed Mystique's scowling face.**

**"Is she there?" Mystique demanded.**

**"Yes and I her all of the food prepared for after the test and registration. Miss Gaia won't be able to consume all of this food, it'll be a bad night for her, haha!" said the bartender.**

**"Yes she will pay for outsmarting me!" yelled Mystique.**

**Next: The Test and Registration…**


	3. Chapter 3

**That Cheesecake!**

**Chapter 3**

**The bartender walked back in towards the table where Miss Gaia, Dave and Chaz were sitting.**

**"Alright I have the test ready under this blanket and the registration form for after IF you pass the test. Now are you ready?" Miss Gaia nodded while Dave and Chaz smiled. "Alright for your registration test you have to drink this two-pounder ostrich egg!" He pulled off the blanket and revealed a big egg in a pitcher with a paper towel by it. "Go!" Miss Gaia snatched the pitcher up and drained the egg in a minute, then wiped her mouth clean with the paper towel.**

**"Burp! Okay next!" Miss Gaia said.**

**"Wow you drained that egg!" Said Chaz.**

**"Okay now it is time for the registration. First I'll read the rules. You have to complete the entire challenge, eat every morsel and drink every drop and you will win 25,000 dollars!"**

**"Oh so there is a prize, eh? That just makes me hungrier!" Miss Gaia laughed.**

**"I wouldn't have expected a woman to pass that test, especially one your size. You got lucky." Miss Gaia rolled her eyes while Dave and Chaz chuckled. "Okay you have unlimited time but if you say the words 'I give up' you are done! And I get my one thousand dollars!" he laughed "Okay all of the food will be here and ready by the time you complete registration and it will be cooked perfectly… the Morrison way" he says this regally. "Okay next is the registration. I am going to ask you some questions to get a background on your eating ability…while is miniscule at best." Miss Gaia raised an eyebrow. "First question… what is your name?"**

**"Michelle Gaigo."**

**"How old are you?"**

**"22 and 5 months."**

**"Oh pretty young little girl"**

**"Where are you from?"**

**"San Diego."**

**"What encouraged you to join this competition?"**

**"I eat a lot and I wanted to test myself."**

**"Whatever." Said the bartender Miss Gaia rolled her eyes "By the way my name is Joe." Miss Gaia nods. "How much can you eat, what is the most you've ever had?"**

**"A whole cow, all of the meat, man that was hard."**

**"You're lying!"**

**"Yeah, I am." Miss Gaia winked at Dave and Chaz. " I had three burgers from Inside-Out."**

**"Oh you're in for a shock…"The chef walked in.**

**"The food is ready!" said the chef. "Good luck to you sir." He said to Chaz.**

**"Oh I'm not eating… she is." Chaz pointed at Miss Gaia. The Chef starts laughed and walked out chuckling after he placed a big platter covered up with a towel.**

**"Before you begin…I must tell you that no has ever complete the challenge. What makes you think that you can?" said Joe**

**"We've surprised a lot of people." Miss Gaia said while licking her lip gloss off. "Don't estimate me especially when I'm hungry." Her belly growled and she put her hand on it and smiled at Joe.**

**"Don't say I didn't warn you then." Said Joe. "Because that was your last chance."**

**Next: Breakfast**


	4. Chapter 4

**That Cheesecake!**

**Chapter 4**

**"Let's go." Said Miss Gaia. She took out her ponytail and set up her utensils as Joe moved the platter in front of her.**

**"Good Luck." Joe uncovered the platter and revealed a dozen slices of French toast, a big pile of scrambled eggs with a huge load of cheese, a dozen sausage links, a big blueberry muffin about as big as a grapefruit and a half-gallon pitcher of OJ. Miss Gaia tried a little bit of each food.**

**"Wow this is good, it's much easier to eat a lot of food when it's good." She looked at the French toast and stabbed it with her fork, chewing each piece before swallowing. After about ten minutes she moved on to the sausages. She sniffed the sausage then stuffed the whole link it her mouth. "Tis good." She said. She did this with each link paused then took the muffin and moved it off of the plate and scooped the eggs into her mouth in about 7 minutes. Next she moved on to the muffin and took a big chomp out of it. "A little dry, but tasty." She said. She took about 15 minutes with the muffin and grabbed the OJ. "Think I have a flat stomach now?" Miss Gaia stood up and revealed her belly out from under her shirt again, which was now rounded out and poking a little bit. "I think this is cool…watch." Miss Gaia looked up and open her mouth and slowly gulped down the orange juice. With each gulp she took her belly got a little more rounder and poked out a little more. By the time she finished the OJ her belly looked about 4 months pregnant once more. She folded her shirt up so her belly could show without her holding it. Joe just frowned. "I'm sorry I just really love the process of eating and watching the effect it so cool." She giggled. "Hey Dave come here will ya?" Dave walked over. "Touch my belly." She smiled Dave slowly moved his hand over then pulled it back. "Go on feel it how does it feel?" Dave moved his hand up and down while Miss Gaia smiled. "How does it feel?"**

**"A little cold but smooth." He said.**

**"Hey try this put your ear on my belly and listen." Dave slowly moved his ear over close by Miss Gaia's belly. "Go on put it on my belly I won't eat you, silly." She laughed. Dave smiled and put his ear on Miss Gaia's belly. She concentrated and sucked her belly in flat and then expanded a little bigger than it was before. It made a sloshing sound and Dave jumped back.**

**"That…That's amazing!" Dave said.**

**"C'mon, Chaz, you try it." Chaz put his ear up to Miss Gaia's belly and she expanded again except this time more slowly. It made another sloshing sound.**

**"It's like an alien!" everyone was silent than laughed, except for Joe who frowned in the back. Miss Gaia's belly made a grumbling sound and she groaned.**

**"Ooh… that hurts." She frowns while rubbing her belly. "That's strange I've eaten more than this and it hasn't hurt before." Joe smiled to himself in the back. "Well it must want more so…Round Two!"**

**The Chef walked in and placed a larger platter on the table, stared at Miss Gaia's belly than walked out.**

**"I didn't know she was pregnant…" he said. Miss Gaia giggled as Joe moved to uncover the platter.**

**"Let's Go!" she said.**

**Next: Lunch**


	5. Chapter 5

**That Cheesecake**

**Chapter 5**

**Joe frowned as he uncovered the next platter, which was bigger than the first. Underneath was a big bowl of salad with ham, cheese and a big pile of ranch plus croutons. Next to that were 6 big enchiladas with ground beef inside. Beside that was a big bucket of chicken wings that read 'The Big 50' on it and beside that was a platter of French fries drowned with ketchup and still beside that a big Reuben sandwich then finally a 2-liter pitcher of Lemonade. "The enchiladas are very spicy and the lemonade is very sweet, so they might go down a little heavy…" Joe laughed.**

**"So what, I'm not scared." Said Miss Gaia. She smiled at Chaz and Dave. "After I finish this I can show you guys some more tricks if ya want to see them." She winked and giggled.**

**"That would be cool." Said Chaz. "But I have a question… do you ever throw up from eating too much?"**

**"I never have thrown up because my belly can hold anything in large amounts and I can control the muscular spasms associated with vomiting…but sometimes it hurts if I eat way too much… like it hurts a little right now." Miss Gaia frowned as she put a hand on her belly. "But it's okay, I'll be fine once I win the 25 thousand, haha!" Joe snorted in the back of the room. Miss Gaia ignored him and picked up the first enchilada. She took a big bite and tasted it. "It's kind of hot…" She took another bite. "But I can deal." She cut up the rest of the enchilada with her knife and fork and ate the first with her fork. It took her about 15 minutes to each the enchiladas, then she moved on to the chicken. "Chicken wings are my fave…" She took about 12 minutes with the wings and moved to the fries. "The ketchup helps it to not be so dry…" Miss Gaia ate the kind of small amount of fries and as she ate them Chaz and Dave had a little conversation by the side.**

**"This is just amazing, I have never seen any being on Earth eat this much." Said Chaz.**

**"I don't think she can do it. She already looks like she's ready to pop. I mean just look at her." Said Dave**

**"I think she can do it." Said Chaz**

**Miss Gaia smiled at them as she finished the fries and moved on to the huge salad. About halfway through she dropped the fork and slid the chair back while moaning a little. "OOH…wow all of a sudden I just felt something drop… that hurt." Joe jumped up and laughed.**

**"It's the enchiladas, we call those the Morrison Six-Bomb. They won't hit you until after you eat them…and they seem like the just did. Give up yet?" Miss Gaia frowned.**

**"No I never quit… but this is strange, I've trained for this and I never expected the feeling to be quite like this. But I have an idea just give a moment." She thought for a second then sat on the floor with her legs stretched out. "Hey, Dave come here, would you please?" Dave walked over, smiling. Miss Gaia reached forward and unbuttoned the button on her jeans. Her belly surged out a little and Dave gasped. "Can you push in right here?" She pointed to her bottom-right quadrant of her belly. Dave touched it slowly and gingerly then pushed a little. "Harder please?" she said Dave pushed a little harder. "Harder?" He pushed kind of hard then jumped back as Miss Gaia's belly made a grumbling noise. Miss Gaia closed her eyes and concentrated. Her belly, which was now like a 6 month pregnancy, surged out a little. Then the mass moved down towards the quadrant, which was flat, and filled it out. They heard a sloshing sound then silence. "Whoo, that is much better." Said Miss Gaia. "Now I can eat more!" She sat back in her seat and finished the salad then moved on to the Reuben, which she finished in about 10 minutes. Before she started drinking the lemonade she said, "I have another cool trick for you guys involving this lemonade…wanna see?"**

**"Yes please!" yelled Dave. Everyone stared at him. "I mean, sure." He said.**

**"Alrighty then." She stood up and tucked her shirt back again revealing her now obviously swollen belly.**

**"Are you an outie?" asked Chaz about Miss Gaia's poked out navel.**

**"No actually I usually have an innie, but this food makes my bellybutton poke out. I don't like it, do you?"**

**"I love it, it makes you look beautiful, like you're…" he stopped.**

**"What, pregnant? Yeah, I think so, too!" She leaned back and put both hands on her belly while poking it out a little more. It's pretty much the same thing, because of the quick weight gain around my belly and the rapid expansion, especially when I drink things like this lemonade in a few minutes." She smiled and pointed at the lemonade. "And I can feel the food moving and shifting around like the kicks of a baby, watch… you guys both put a hand on my belly and wait." They did this. They could both feel something hit the surface of her belly. They jumped back and Miss Gaia giggled.**

**"OK, stop wasting time a drink the damn lemonade!" said Joe**

**"Well don't rush me I get as much time as I want!" said Miss Gaia. " Okay Chaz I need you to hold this pitcher of lemonade." As he grabbed the lemonade Miss Gaia laid back on the table and tucked her shirt back, revealing her belly again. "Now Chaz I want you to pour the lemonade into my mouth slowly and carefully and I will hold it in the top part of my belly until you have finished pouring, then let it drain down into the lower part. My belly should get a little bigger, depending on how much sugar is in this lemonade."**

**"A lot of sugar!" Dave said as he smiled.**

**"Well I guess my belly will get a lot bigger then!" Miss Gaia giggled again as she open her mouth. Chaz cautiously poured the lemonade in, it took around 4 minutes. Afterwards Miss Gaia stood back up and smiled at the three men. "Okay I have 2 liters inside my belly right now. Now watch as it starts to show. Watch closely now!" Miss Gaia closed her eyes as she concentrated. Dave and Chaz could hear the sound of water flowing as Miss Gaia's belly expanded even more very quickly. They could it become rounder by the second and it kept going! Finally it slowed down and stopped and by that time Miss Gaia seemed to be 9 months pregnant! She opened her eyes and moaned. "Oh man, that didn't feel good." She moaned again and rubbed her protruding, swollen belly.**

**"Are you okay?!" Dave asked concernedly**

**"I think so but I don't feel so hot at the moment…this may be harder than I thought." Joe jumped out of his seat and laughed.**

**"Don't laugh at her pain!" yelled Chaz "This is serious!"**

**"I told her she could not win! You're going to burst your stomach wide open if you continue!"**

**"She can finish!" said Dave**

**"Yeah I'm fine! I can do this! Bring on the next platter…ooh my belly is loaded though." Miss Gaia laughed nervously as the chef walked in with next platter and almost dropped it as he looked as Miss Gaia.**

**"What the hell, my eyes are playing tricks on me!" He dropped the platter and ran from the room.**

**"You won't make it ." said Joe**

**"We will see…" Said Miss Gaia as she rubbed her swollen belly "Oh man this has never happened before… I've never felt like this…something about the food is aggravating my belly… I have to focus." She said to herself. "Let's Go!"**

**Next: Dinner**


	6. Chapter 6

**That Cheesecake**

**Chapter 6**

**Joe opened the dinner platter and revealed… a big bowl of chili, a whole pan of cornbread, a three-pound cheeseburger made all of the way, a big baked potato and a bigger sweet potato and a pot of chicken and dumplings. "I promise you… you won't make it through this course… hahahaha! Are you ready?" he grinned an evil grin. "Mystique told me her exact weakness… if she was correct, she won't finish this portion." He whispered to himself.**

**"I need to take care of something first." Said Miss Gaia, still rubbing her belly, obviously negatively affected by the harsh lemonade. She looked down at her swollen belly then towards Chaz and Dave. "I have to expel some extra air from my belly and it might take a couple of minutes…it may also seem like I'm in pain, but it is for the better and it will help me in the long run, is that alright?" Dave and Chaz nodded nervously. "Alright, here I go." Miss Gaia concentrated and put first one then both hands on her belly which was now stretching out from her shirt without her tucking it in. Slowly her belly started to expand even more and then suddenly, with a short spasm, jerked back in. At this Miss Gaia let out a short yelp then a long moan. "Uhhh, oooh, oh man, that hurt." "Come on out now, come on out." She whispered to her belly. She pushed her belly out again and sucked it back in. Dave and Chaz could see small spasms moving across as Joe grinned in the back. "Aahhh, come on now." Miss Gaia sounded a little nervous but suddenly the mass in her belly shot up and came out in a loud belch that echoed throughout the empty room. Miss Gaia's belly was now a little smaller, but still very swollen. "Didn't seem to do much, dang it. Something fishy about this food… I have to keep going though, I can do … OWWWWW!" Miss Gaia doubled over while clutching her belly. Dave and Chaz ran to her side.**

**"Are you alright?" they both asked. Slowly Miss Gaia sat back up and smiled nervously**

**"I don't know… I just…BURRRRRPPPP!" Dave and Chaz flew back as a louder belch resonated throughout the room. "Yeah that's a lot better." She smiled as Joe frowned in the back. "Now let's start on this meal!"**

**Next: Dinner 4 Real**


	7. Chapter 7

That Cheesecake

Chapter 7

Dave couldn't help but stare at Miss Gaia's engorged belly. It was all he could think about. She had eaten so much and was still going strong. Right now Miss Gaia's belly was big around as a watermelon. Dave could see the little muscle spasms moving across Miss Gaia's belly, little beads of sweat starting to collect around her protruding navel, the way it seemed to expand more with every breath. His thoughts were interrupted by Miss Gaia's giggle.

"What's wrong Dave? Am I still concerning you with how much I eat? Don't worry…heheh…we are holding strong…" She drew this out as she moved her hand up and down her belly. Dave eyes snapped up to her and Miss Gaia laughed. "Dave… you like my belly like this don't you? Dave shook his head. "I believe you do, as a matter of fact, I can prove it with a little game. I am going to show off my belly to you until you say that you that you love it. You in?" Dave just looked up and smiled. "Okay…heheh… let's go then. Keep your eyes on me."

Miss Gaia put her hand on her face then slowly moved it down her belly and back up her chest while smiling at Dave.

"That's just my warm-up…watch this." Miss Gaia stood up and walked to the water fountain and filled a liter bottle full with water. She walked in front of Dave, belly jiggling and poured a little of water on her belly and moistened it up just enough to shine. Then she chugged the whole bottle of water and moaned

"Feels…so…good." "That didn't work? Here's my best move, I got Wolverine with this with the nacho cheese. Miss Gaia leaned back and put both hands on her belly, taking a deep breath. Her belly slowly sucked in and shot out and you could hear the water slap the insides of her belly. Dave could see a line move across her belly as the skin pushed out towards Dave's face. He couldn't stand it.

"I love it! I LOVE IT!" Dave yelled

"I knew you couldn't take it…now time to start on my dinner!" Joe scowled. Miss Gaia started on the baked potato. "I love how there's a little extra sour cream on the potato… the extra liquid creates a slightly bigger pool for the solid foods to dissolve in while inside of my belly. And it tastes good too." She scarfed down the potato in 10 minutes and kept going with the sweet potato that was covered in brown sugar and butter. "Wow… all of this extra sugar is going to make this a little tougher." She giggled. "But not too tough, my belly can take anything you know…" She rubbed her belly slowly with one hand while cutting her eyes at Dave. Miss Gaia ate the inside of the potato, then rolled the skin up into a ball and ate that too. Next she grabbed a slice of cornbread and ate that too. "MMMMM… tastes good." Soon she only had the cheeseburger, chili and chicken and dumplings left.

"Why is your belly still the same size?" asked Chaz

"Keen eye, eh?" Miss Gaia giggled "Well so far I've only eaten the dry foods. The wet foods exert more pressure on the walls of my belly, forcing it to expand. So expect this baby to be a lot bigger by the end of the night." She smiled.

"Baby?" Chaz asked

"Oh sorry, sometimes this food feels like a baby inside of me. Sometimes I wish I was pregnant. I'm gonna have triplets, I swear. Couldn't you see me like this?" Miss Gaia stood up and turned sideways, poking her belly out. Chaz and Dave nodded. "Oh you guys are just so sweet." "Come here, Chaz." Chaz walked up towards Miss Gaia. "Give my belly a good rub so I have good luck for the rest of the night." Chaz put both of his hands on Miss Gaia's belly and rubbed in a circle. "Aahhhh. That felt so good. Okay, back to eating." She grabbed a knife and fork and cut the burger into four pieces. She took a bite of the first piece. "Juicy…" she said. She continued to eat the burger until after she finished the third piece, when her belly made a strange whining sound. Miss Gaia put a hand on her belly and frowned. "Uh oh, I need to slow down." She said. She finished the rest of the burger in about 7 minutes, then sat back and took a deep breath. Her belly stuck out from under her sleeveless white tee and it was starting to glisten with sweat. "Oooooooh… that burger didn't feel so good." She whined. "I'm still going to finish though." She grabbed the bowl of chili and ate that within 3 minutes and shortly after that Miss Gaia moaned again. "Ooooooooh… oh wow… oh man I believe it's time for me to stretch some." She sat back in her chair and pulled her shirt up, revealing all of her golden watermelon belly. She opened her mouth. "Chaz can you do me a big favor. Grab that pot of chicken and dumplings and pour it into my mouth so it can stretch my belly out more." Chaz grabbed the pot and poured it into Miss Gaia's open mouth. Gulp by gulp, it took around 10 minutes for her to chug the whole pot and by the time she was finished, her belly was round as a beach ball and dinner was finished.

" There you go, that was the last drop… are you okay?!" Miss Gaia had a frightened look on her face and both hands clutching her belly.

"Something… something's wrong." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

**That Cheesecake**

**Chapter 8**

**Miss Gaia moaned as she rubbed her belly. The room was silent as Chaz, Dave and Joe all stared and waited. Miss Gaia was in obvious pain as perhaps she had eaten the last dishes of dinner too quickly. Miss Gaia slowly stopped and looked at the guys.**

**"Wow…my belly has never felt like this before. I think I might have gone too strong on the chili and chicken and dumplings. I felt like I was gonna burst. But…" A long, loud burp escaped her lips as she spoke. She licked her lips afterwards. "… I think I'm ready for whatever is next. Hey, I didn't get anything to drink with my dinner…" The chef walked in with four glasses of Root Beer, each bigger than the last and filled to the brim.**

**"Here's your drink, the Morrison's Four Corners drink special. Four glasses of root beer. One with 16 ounces, then one liter, two liters, then three liters. Altogether it's 4 and a half liters, that 1 and a half gallons of root beer. Needless to say, no one has ever finished all four corners! And at your…bloated state, I doubt you have enough room to finish the 16 ounce!"**

**"You are so underestimating me. I told you I will finish this challenge. I know Dave believes in me, right Dave?" She winked at him and he smiled back. "Now give me that 16 ounce so I can prove you wrong." She grabbed the glass and drained it. Miss Gaia burped and smiled as she grabbed the one liter glass. Suddenly she put it back down. "Whoa!" Her round belly rose up and seemed to take a life of her own, like an alien being was inside unleashing its fury.**

**"There's extra carbon dioxide in the root beer, which will add extra gas to the soda." Joe said. "Give up."**

**"You need to give up. I'm gonna finish this!" She continued to drink. With each gulp she took Miss Gaia's belly got bigger and rounder. Dave watched Miss Gaia's face and it seemed to getting more and more distressed. The beads of sweat continued to collect and she began to breathe harder and harder. Joe grew more nervous as Miss Gaia's belly began to make strange noises as she started on the 3 liter glass. Miss Gaia was chugging the soda, without giving anytime for the gas to rise back up. The stress being put on her swollen belly began to make it shake a little. Sweat gathered on Miss Gaia's forehead as she got a third of the way through. Her belly looked like she was overdue with triplets and she was still getting bigger. Dave really got scared when he saw tears welling up in Miss Gaia's eyes. Miss Gaia was two-thirds through when her bellybutton popped all the way out of the hole. The gas inside of her was making her belly hard because of the unbelievable pressure. Miss Gaia was taking herself to the limit. Her belly still kept stretching as she was on the last half liter. It continued to get louder, protesting the obscene amount of punishment it was taking. Miss Gaia swallowed the last gulps and opened her mouth to deep breaths.**

**"I… finished….I finished the challenge." Miss Gaia's belly looked like it was going to explode and she looked like she was going to pass out. Her belly still made loud unnatural noises as tears streamed down her face. Joe just sat there with a sick smile on his face.**

**"Hahaha…you're not finished… you forgot about… desert!"**

**Don't worry, it's not over!**

**Chapter 9 coming very soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Dave looked at Miss Gaia and she was a mess. She sat back, panting and sweating as her belly made angry noises. The root beer had taken it's toll and Miss Gaia seemed to be at her limit. She looked up at Joe and said**

**"I… finished….I finished the challenge." Miss Gaia's belly looked like it was going to explode and she looked like she was going to pass out. Her belly still made loud unnatural noises as tears streamed down her face. Joe just sat there with a sick smile on his face.**

**"Hahaha…you're not finished… you forgot about… desert!" Joe laughed an evil laugh as Dave and Chaz just glared at him. "Look at you, you pitiful weak woman, you thought that you could make a fool out of me and pass this challenge? And now you sit there, having surpassed your limit, looking like a fool. He walked over to Miss Gaia and patted her bulging belly forcefully and laughed again. "You lose!" he yelled. Chaz looked over.**

**"Maybe you should quit." he said "You've had your fill haven't you?" Dave jumped up.**

**"NO! I believe in you Miss Gaia!" He stared long at hard at her and there was silence. This was ended by a long laugh by Miss Gaia that suprised all three men.**

**"Who said I was done, I'm not doe not by a long shot." she turned towards Dave "Thank you for believeing in me that's very sweet of you." She giggled and turned towards Chaz "I have one more technique I can use to clear up some space in my belly for this last portion. I must admit Joe you have pushed me but not to my limits. My limits are infinite." She laughed "Now stand back guys and watch me work." Miss Gaia slowly stood up, her belly rounding under her shirt. It glistened with sweat and was now as big as a beach ball. "I think my belly will be downsizing some after this hopefully hahaha. Wow I havent been this big since... well it's been a long time!" She giggled "Ok here I go!"**

**She took a deep breath, closed her mouth and swallowed. They could hear the air gurgling down. She did it again and again, over 100 times. Finally she closed her eyes. A slight gurgle could be heard, following by a ambient sloshing which built to a loud roar. It couldbe heard coming up and finally out in the loudest burp ever heard. "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!" Miss Gaia's belly was still big, but had definetely downsized to the size of a basketball. "YESSSS! Hahaha thats the first time I've tried that and it worked perfectly." She pulled her shirt back up over her belly, which had retreated back over it and rubbed it. Look at me! I'm smaller! Well I still look pregnant, but not as much hahahahaha!" She smacked her hands together. "OK time 4 dessert what do you have for me Joe?" she giggled as Joe frowned and snapped his fingers. The waiter walked in with a giant cheesecake.**

**"Morrison's giant party cheesecake! 24 pounds of the richest cheesecake on Earth, it can feed 200 people...and it's all for you." They all looked at Miss Gaia**

**"CHEESECAKE!!!!! MY FAVORITE FOOD!!! I CAN EAT THIS FOREVER! LEMME AT IT!" The waiter dropped the plate on the table. The cheesecake was as big as a wheel, which wasnt too big but the thing was one serving size was the smallest slice the mind could fathom. No one had eaten more than 3 slices EVER. But Miss Gaia had gone into a frenzy. She picked up the knife and sliced the cheesecake into 8 slices.**

**"Miss Gaia think about this before you do it now. Thats 3 pounds of cheesecake a slice!" Miss Gaia turned towards Dave**

**"I appreciate your concern for me but I've got it... trust me." She stared at Dave for the longest time and finally he sat down and looked back at the cheesecake, then into space. "Here I go, I'm excited!" She grabbed the first slice and took a bite. "Oh my goodness! The best I have ever had in...ever...simply amazing!" She took 5 quick bites and the slice was gone. She quickly moved to the second, then third, then fourth. Her belly peeked back from under her shirt and began to gurgle again, but Miss Gaia didn't notice or care as she moved on to the fifth and sixth slice. By the time she realized, 20 minutes later on the 8th slice it was too late. Miss Gaia swallowed the last slice and licked the remains from her lips. "I finished!!!" Miss Gaia's belly wasn't that much bigger but the strain of so much cheesecake had pushed her belly out forward somewhat. "I finished the challenge!" Joe stood there with a strange smile on his face.**

**"Yes you did finish, I must admit I am surprised. But do you feel any different?" Miss Gaia stood there with a confused look on her face then it hit her.**

**"AAAAAAHHHH!" Miss Gaia fell to her knees with her hands on her belly, which was getting bigger and bigger very quickly. Joe stood there with a smile on her face and Chaz ran out the door. Dave ran over and tred to stand Miss Gaia up but she grabbed his arm and pulled his him down "Something's wrong with that cheesecake!! Aaaaaaahhhh!! My belly! I feel like I'm gonna burst! Help Me!" Her belly continued t grow and Chaz had no idea what to do. He tried to hold her belly down but she just screamed more. It was't slowing down, it was already watermelon-sized and getting bigger. The screams changed into moans, deep long moans. Finally it had reached beach ball size and stopped. Miss Gaia was unconcious. Joe no longer stood there and was now a blue-skinned woman in a white dress. Mystique.**


End file.
